


Ultimatum - Traduction de Velace

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 - Traductions de Velace [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Swan Queen Week 2015, ultimatum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: La Méchante Reine ne fait pas le poids face à Emma Swan quand il s'agit de choses qu'elle aime ... du moins, c'est ce que pense Emma.





	Ultimatum - Traduction de Velace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ultimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266291) by [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace). 



*Enfin à la maison* pense Emma en retirant ses bottes et en accrochant sa veste.  
Elle penche la tête, c'est calme, elle essaie de déterminer si elle est seule ou non, et après un moment, n'entendant aucun bruit du bureau, du salon ou provenant de l'étage, elle se dirige alors vers la cuisine avec une seule chose en tête. 

Si quelqu'un découvre son secret, elle finira probablement morte, mais dans sa tête la conséquence possible vaut bien la récompense. Un sourire, qui exprime précisément ses pensées si l'une des personnes avec qui elle partage sa vie était présente, se répand sur son visage alors qu'elle entre, les yeux fixés sur le congélateur. 

xxx

\- Emma Swan-Mills !

Emma sursaute, quelque chose vole de sa main pour frapper la grille de la cheminée alors que ce cri la sort d'un très beau rêve. Elle a seulement voulu se reposer les yeux quelques minutes, la combinaison de l'épuisement de sa journée et la chaude sensation de son estomac rempli l'a endormie et elle appréciait lentement le plaisir charnel avec sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brutalement réveillée. 

Cela lui prend exactement quarante-cinq secondes pour comprendre où elle est et qui a crié son nom comme une Banshee, et quinze autres pour comprendre pourquoi avant que ses yeux s'arrondissent. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour s'expliquer – s'excuser – plaider ; pour que Regina comprenne qu'elle n'est qu'une triste et faible humaine incapable de résister aux nombreuses fringales que lui impose son corps (elle sent d'ailleurs qu'elle pourrait très bien en souligner les bienfaits à la brune, et qu'elle n'a jamais reçu aucune plainte à ce propos) et qu'elle mérite son pardon. 

Cependant, même si elle ne recevra sûrement pas de récompense pour être la personne la plus intelligente de la planète, elle n'est pas aussi stupide – du moins pas consciemment, et son cerveau l'empêche de laisser échapper des choses alors qu'elle prend la même position et le même long regard que sa femme pour égaliser l'échange. 

\- J'attends. Grogne Regina, son pied tapotant presque le sol de façon comique, car cela rappelle à Emma les cartoons qu'elle regarde le samedi soir, allongée sur le canapé, où des personnages de dessin animés expriment leur colère de la même manière. 

C'est drôle parce que dans sa tête, les personnages de dessins animés ne sont pas si différents des personnages de contes de fées, et Regina en est un. En outre, la peur a tendance à lui induire des pensées follement ridicules à des moments très inappropriés, la plupart des gens lui suggéreraient d'envisager une thérapie.

\- Euh … traîne-t-elle pour essayer de gagner du temps, épouvantablement, essayant de trouver une raison pour ne pas dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Regina lui pardonne le fait d'avoir rompu une promesse – une promesse injuste, stupide et carrément méchante, mais une promesse quand même. 

Un sourcil se lève, l'impatience contorsionne l'adorable visage de sa femme et Emma soupire, elle cède avec un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire … Admet-elle en s'effondrant contre le canapé. 

\- Tu avais promis. Lui rappelle Regina, semblant à la fois agacée et irritée. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur une fois par semaine, c'était le deal, et maintenant je suis obligée de tous nous punir car tu n'es pas capable de te retenir. 

\- Tu le savais quand tu m'as fait promettre en premier lieu ! S'exclame Emma. Tu as des espérances irréalisables !

Ignorant les protestations, Regina remue une main dans les airs et fixe sa femme d'un autre regard alors qu'elle finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Emma fronce les sourcils, elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait en regardant tout autour d'elle dans la pièce. En voyant que rien n'a été déplacé, elle se retourne pour voir si Regina a changé quelque chose et, ne trouvant rien, elle dirige son regard vers la brune. 

Emma se lèche les lèvres, elle se distrait temporairement alors qu'elle goûte encore le chocolat et la menthe avant de secouer la tête et de demander :  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Regina sourit.  
\- Je m'en suis débarrassé. Répond-elle, en faisant une pause pour laisser agir l'impact de ses mots avant de finir. De tout. 

\- Non … Soupire Emma, puis elle se lève brutalement du canapé pour se précipiter vers la cuisine, elle s'immobilise devant le congélateur et ouvre la porte. Non non non !

Un petit rire amusé et malicieux retentit depuis le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Emma se retourne et regarde Regina.  
\- Remets-les. Demande-t-elle à mi-voix, implorant, mais la brune secoue la tête, insensible au gémissement pathétique accompagnant la supplique de sa femme. 

\- Tu ne peux pas manger tout un pot de glace toute seule et t'attendre à ce que je ne fasse rien. Déclare-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je refuse de devenir veuve à cause de tes habitudes alimentaires malsaines. 

\- Tu dramatises trop. Accuse Emma en tapant du pied et reçoit un regard impassible pour ses efforts. 

\- La crème glacée est maintenant bannie de la maison Swan-Mills. Annonce Regina en se détournant de la blonde qui reste bouche bée alors qu'elle s'éloigne. 

\- Tu es un monstre ! Crie finalement Emma. 

xxx

Regina gémit, sa tête retombe contre sa chaise en un bruit sourd alors que des lèvres lui attaquent le cou. Une minute elle se sent fière d'elle et satisfaite, les hanches qui se balancent alors qu'elle se dirige de sa cuisine vers son bureau avec l'intention de pencher sur quelques documents qu'elle a rapporté du travail, et celle d'après elle se retrouve avec une initiative pleine de menaces de la blonde. 

Malgré la triste tentative de résistance, elle sait exactement ce qu'Emma essaie de faire, mais la vérité est là : sa femme n'est pas la seule qui ne puisse pas dire non à la tentation. Regina désire tout le temps, toujours le toucher d'Emma et plus elle y répond, plus la blonde intensifie ses gestes pour lui procurer du plaisir. 

Elle était condamnée à la seconde où elles se sont embrassées. 

Ses yeux roulent à l'arrière de sa tête lorsque des dents s'enfoncent contre son pouls puis elle glisse une main sous le débardeur de sa femme, traînant ses ongles sur son torse pour protester lorsque la blonde s'arrête brusquement.  
*Et voilà … l'ultimatum.* Pense-t-elle.  
Elle lui rend ce qu'elle veut et profite d'une longue et lente étreinte passionnée pour libérer la boule de plaisir qui s'est déjà formé dans son ventre ou pas si elle tient tête à Emma en lui refusant ce qu'elle veut puis souffre de la frustration du refus.

Non seulement sa femme est prévisible, mais elle est aussi facilement manipulable.  
\- Regina … Murmure Emma, en déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire tout en déboutonnant son chemisier. 

Regina fait un « hum » d'approbation, les yeux fermés avec un soupir. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle va faire quand Emma la libérera finalement dans cette position.  
\- Tu peux avoir ta glace sous une condition. 

Emma grogne mais ouvre quand même sa chemise, en prenant en coupe ses seins coincés dans la dentelle et en les pétrissant pendant qu'elle unit leurs lèvres, elle l'embrasse profondément avant de reculer.  
\- Dis-moi. Demande-t-elle et Regina sourit en agitant son poignet dans les airs.

Alors que la fumée s'évapore, Regina est allongée, nue sous la blonde et Emma assise sur ses mollets, nue elle-aussi et déglutissant difficilement à la vue qu'elle a sous ses yeux.  
\- Ma condition est que tu dois toujours partager, ma chérie.

Elle balaye une main le long de son corps, elle halète et se cambre en arrière lorsque le froid s'installe sur sa peau. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, l'émeraude devient luxuriante et elle sourit. Si elle ne peut pas empêcher les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de sa femme, elle peut au moins les utiliser.  
\- À partir de maintenant, le seul moment où tu peux manger de la glace, c'est quand je la porte.


End file.
